Memory Of Lightwave Riku's Side
by Becca86
Summary: Kairi a attrapé une mystérieuse maladie ne touchant que les habitants de l'Île,laissant Riku et Sora seuls. Le moment idéal pour se remémorer leur première rencontre...[Riku's POV][Fic collab avec Wyaline]


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne sont pas à moi.

A/N : Tada! La voici, la voilà! C'est la fic écrite avec Wyaline! (la grande gagnante!) Nous avons chacune notre version de cette fic, mais l'histoire de base reste la même. Moi, j'écris du point de vue de Riku! C'est lui qui raconte après la petite introduction. Si vous voulez connaître les événements vus par Sora, c'est sur la page de ma collègue qu'il faudra aller. (et je vous le conseille fortement! Pourquoi? parce que sa version est superbe!) ) Voilà! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

------

Le ciel était bleu, sans l'ombre d'un nuage, et le ciel brillait haut dans le ciel, réchauffant les habitants de la paisible Ile du Destin. Une légère brise soufflait, apportant un peu de fraîcheur. En somme, c'était un jour comme les autres. Ou presque. En effet, le trio que tout le monde connaît – Sora, Kairi et Riku – n'était pas au complet ce jour-là, et pour cause. Kairi était malade. Elle avait attrapé un mystérieux virus ne frappant que les habitants de l'île ; une maladie qui n'était pas bien grave. Sora ne se souvenait jamais de son nom, et à vrai dire, ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que son amie devait être très fatiguée. C'est ainsi que lui et Riku se retrouvèrent seuls, près de l'arbre à paopus.

" Alors, Kairi ne viendra pas? " demanda Sora, les sourcils froncés.

" Non. Elle n'est pas en état. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle sera très vite guérie. " assura Riku, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur l'horizon. Un long moment de silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, pendant lequel ils se contentèrent d'observer le paysage. Le bruit des vagues étaient le seul bruit entendu avec, de temps à autre, le cri d'oiseaux qui volaient juste au dessus d'eux. Mais Sora ne put rester silencieux plus longtemps.

" Tu sais, tout ça me rappelle quand j'étais moi-même cloué au lit, chez moi. " commença le jeune châtain. Il vit, du coin de l'œil, Riku tourner la tête vers lui. " Je ne me rappelle plus très bien de tout ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais malade. Mais je me souviens clairement que c'était la première fois qu'on se parlait. " ajouta-t-il, les yeux baissés vers le sol.

" Oui, c'est vrai. Ca remonte à si longtemps… " répondit Riku à voix basse.

------

Le temps était plutôt agréable. J'étais sorti jouer sur notre île, là où tous les enfants allaient s'amuser. Je la détestais, moi, cette île. Ma mère me forçait à y aller pour que je m'y fasse des amis, mais chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Je les regardais jouer de loin et eux, ils me montraient du doigt et se sauvaient un peu plus loin, là où je ne pourrais pas les voir. Pourtant, il y en avait bien un qui me regardait souvent, lui aussi. Mais il ne venait jamais me voir. Cet après-midi là, je ne l'avais pas vu. Je ne me suis donc pas attardé et je suis rentré chez moi sans traîner. A quoi bon passer autant de temps à ne rien faire et à m'ennuyer? Je pouvais tout aussi bien le faire chez moi, dans ma chambre.

" Riku? " demanda ma mère en me regardant bizarrement. " Tu es déjà rentré? "

" Oui. " m'étais-je contenté de lui répondre. Quand j'ai voulu me sauver à l'étage, elle m'a arrêté.

" Finalement, c'est bien comme ça. J'allais voir Sora. Tu sais, le petit garçon aux cheveux tous hérissés et marrons? Il est très malade et maman voulait aller le voir un peu. Tu veux venir? " demanda-t-elle doucement, accroupie devant moi. J'adorais son regard. Encore aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Il est très doux, calme et apaisant. Il avait fait des merveilles durant toute ma croissance. Mais là n'est pas le sujet. J'ai secoué la tête pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas. Elle eut l'air très triste.

" Riku, je suis sûre qu'il serait content si tu allais le voir. Tu ne veux pas faire un petit effort, pour maman? " demanda-t-elle. Je l'ai regardée et j'ai réfléchi pendant un instant. Ce Sora n'avait pas l'air d'être comme les autres gamins. Lui, il tournait la tête vers moi pendant qu'il jouait, et je ne l'avais jamais vu se moquer. J'ai donc décidé de tenter ma chance. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à y perdre, de toute façon? C'était plutôt le contraire; j'avais tout à y gagner! Et puis, si je ne devais avoir qu'un seul ami, j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit lui.

Jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi nerveux jusqu'alors. J'étais mort de peur. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire si Sora ne me parlait pas? Et s'il se moquait? Et s'il me détestait? Plus on approchait de sa maison, et plus je regrettais d'avoir accompagné ma mère. Elle a dû sentir que j'étais nerveux, car elle me demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

" Je… " avais-je commencé, tout bas. " Et si il ne voulait pas devenir mon ami? Peut-être qu'il ne m'aimera pas. " Ma mère me sourit et me demanda :

" Pourquoi ne le voudrait-il pas? " me demanda-t-elle.

" Parce que les autres enfants se moquent de moi. Ils me laissent toujours tout seul. " avais-je murmuré. J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Vraiment, j'en souffrais de cette solitude. Ma mère s'est arrêtée et s'est accroupie devant moi. Elle a passé sa main dans mes cheveux pour me réconforter. J'aime bien quand elle fait ça.

" Riku, tout ira bien, tu verras. Sora est un garçon très gentil et je suis sûre qu'il sera très content de te parler. Tu fais confiance à maman, non? " avait-elle demandé en me regardant droit dans les yeux. J'ai simplement hoché la tête et nous avons repris notre route. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes chez Sora. Sa maison sentait bon la vanille, le parfum préféré de sa mère. Miyuki – la mère de Sora – a été très gentille avec moi. Elle m'a souri, m'a posé deux ou trois questions sans grande importance, puis s'est mise à parler avec ma mère pendant un petit moment en préparant un petit plateau sur lequel elle avait posé un verre d'eau et des biscuits. Quand elle eut fini, elle me demanda :

" Peux-tu apporter ça à Sora, Riku? "

J'étais littéralement pétrifié. J'ai jeté un regard inquiet à maman, et elle m'a simplement fait un petit signe de tête pour m'encourager. J'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je me suis avancé vers Miyuki. A nouveau, je regardais ma mère, me demandant si j'avais fait le bon choix. Oh, si seulement j'avais refusé de venir et étais resté chez moi.

" Attention, c'est un peu lourd. " dit-elle en me donnant le plateau. J'ai failli tout renverser au début. Je pensais que ce serait bien plus lourd que ça. " C'est à l'étage, la première porte à droite. Ca va aller? " J'ai acquiescé d'un signe de tête et me suis mis en marche. Quand on est enfant, c'est difficile de faire deux choses à la fois. Il m'a fallu faire attention à ne pas tout faire tomber et à ne pas tomber moi-même en montant les escaliers.

Je suis finalement arrivé à l'étage, face à cette porte qui allait marquer un tournant décisif dans ma vie. J'ai frappé et je suis entré directement, sans attendre de réponse. Maman trouvait ça plutôt amusant, ce côté franc. Elle me répétait sans cesse que ça me rendait adorable, un 'vrai petit mec', pour reprendre ses propos. Ce côté là de mon caractère n'a pas changé.

La chambre était un peu en désordre, comparée à la mienne, mais rien de bien catastrophique. Un short traînait en plein milieu de la pièce, quelques jouets éparpillés aux alentours. On sentait que Sora avait vraiment fait de son mieux pour être ordonné, mais ce n'était pas son truc. Le ciel soit loué, ce n'est plus le cas à présent. Lorsque mon regard eut fini de découvrir ce nouvel endroit, mes yeux se posèrent sur le petit garçon allongé dans son lit. C'était bien lui, le seul enfant qui ne se moquait jamais. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient fixés sur moi, étonnés. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce que je sois là. Moi-même, je ne m'y étais pas attendu. Je me suis avancé vers lui et j'ai posé le plateau sur sa table de chevet. J'ai imité ma mère et lui ai donné le verre d'eau, qu'il a accepté sans dire un mot. Pendant tout ce temps, on s'est observés, un peu comme si on se voyait pour la toute première fois. Ca n'était pas complètement faux d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'on ne s'était vus que de loin. Et puis, tout à coup, lorsqu'il eut posé le verre sur le plateau, il m'a souri. Sincèrement. Et ce simple geste fit se dissiper tous mes doutes, toutes mes angoisses. J'eus l'impression que mon cœur avait littéralement fondu dans ma poitrine et avait empli mon corps tout entier, y répandant une douce chaleur. Si c'était l'effet qu'avait l'amitié, alors je ne pouvais plus attendre d'acquérir celle de ce garçon.

" Je m'appelle Sora. " a-t-il dit de sa petite voix.

" _Il m'a parlé!!_ " m'étais-je dit, ivre de joie. Ca peut paraître ridicule, mais moi, ça m'avait fortement marqué. Pour la première fois, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qu'un adulte qui m'avait adressé la parole. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les autres gamins me fuyaient autant. Je ne pense pas avoir l'air aussi méchant que ça pourtant. Encore aujourd'hui, les autres ne m'approchent pas. Au début, j'ai cru qu'ils cherchaient à me repousser, mais Sora m'a expliqué, quelques mois plus tôt, que c'était plutôt une sorte de respect qu'ils m'accordaient et qui les empêchait, inconsciemment, de m'approcher de trop près. En bref, j'étais trop bien pour eux… Mais passons.

Je venais de faire ma première connaissance. J'étais tellement fou de joie que je suis sorti en courant et suis allé voir ma mère pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. J'ai bien dû parler pendant près d'un quart d'heure car, lorsque j'eus fini, j'étais à bout de souffle. Mais contrairement à cette fatigue que l'on ressent après avoir couru pendant un long moment, celle-ci était plaisante. J'étais sur un petit nuage et plus rien n'avait d'importance, mis à part Sora. Maman était aussi heureuse que moi. Miyuki aussi avait rit joyeusement.

Maman et moi sommes partis peu de temps après. Et je racontais les moindres détails de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la chambre de Sora, en n'en omettant aucun, du short aux jouets, sans oublier l'odeur sucrée qui parfumait la pièce. Il me semble que c'était de la noix de coco. Chaque fois que je sens ce parfum, je me remémore notre première rencontre. Ca ne doit pas être anodin.

Je n'avais plus qu'une hâte : retourner sur l'île et parler à Sora. J'allais enfin avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer, quelqu'un avec qui passer mes après-midi à faire autre chose que regarder les autres avec envie, quelqu'un avec qui partager tous mes secrets – quand j'en aurais. C'était enfin à mon tour d'être comme tous les enfants.

" Dis maman, il viendra jouer quand, Sora? " avais-je demandé lorsque nous fumes rentrés chez nous.

" Il faudra attendre encore quelques jours avant qu'il ne guérisse. "

Et des jours, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'en était passé des dizaines. Alors qu'en fait, il n'avait fallu que deux jours pour que Sora soit enfin guéri. Quand sa mère avait appelé à la maison pour dire qu'il retournait jouer sur l'île, je ne tenais plus en place. J'ai attendu l'après-midi avec impatience et quand l'heure fut arrivée, j'ai couru comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait auparavant. J'avais bien dû manquer de tomber une bonne dizaine de fois avant d'arriver à ma barque. Je l'avais construite avec mon père et j'en étais vraiment fier. Mon tout premier travail de grand! Elle est encore intacte aujourd'hui, mais il faut dire que j'en prends le plus grand soin et que ce n'est donc pas aussi étonnant que ça. Je ramais plus vigoureusement qu'à l'accoutumée, mes épaules me faisant rapidement sentir la fatigue. Mais ma motivation était à toute épreuve et il m'en fallait plus pour me décourager de regagner la rive. Déjà, je pouvais apercevoir les radeaux des autres enfants, près du quai. Et surtout, Sora jouait sur la plage avec Tidus et Wakka – je connais leur nom, aujourd'hui, car il leur arrive de me parler en de rares occasions. Je redoublais de vitesse et accrochait prestement mon embarcation. Et puis, lorsque cela fut fait, je restai figé comme un idiot, incapable de faire un pas en avant. Sora ne m'avait pas encore vu et je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir l'aborder. C'est dans des moments pareils que j'aurais voulu que mon côté 'petit mec' prenne les devants. Mais une fois que je me trouvais en terrain étranger, c'était la cata et je me refermais comme une huître.

Et je restai là à ne rien faire pendant un moment, lorsque tout à coup, mes jambes se mirent à bouger d'elles-mêmes pour me conduire droit vers Sora. Ses deux acolytes stoppèrent net en me voyant approcher, et le troisième se tourna lentement vers moi, l'air étonné. Air qui vira soudain à l'inquiétude. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi et j'en fus tout chamboulé. Peut-être avais-je rêvé, finalement? Oui, c'était probablement ça. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme lui s'intéresserait-il à quelqu'un comme moi? J'étais sur le point de repartir, quand tout à coup…

Il me sourit. Timidement, mais un sourire reste un sourire et il m'encouragea à ne pas me défiler. Je m'avançais donc encore un peu, me rappelant de la scène de la chambre et du plateau. Et puis, la réalisation me frappa sec, comme la foudre. Je m'étais littéralement sauvé de sa chambre sans même me présenter! Soit il m'avait trouvé drôlement malpoli, soit il a cru que j'avais pris peur et étais allé me réfugier sous les jupes de ma mère. Il fallait que je répare cette erreur immédiatement, avant que mon ami potentiel ne me file entre les doigts!

Je tendis donc une main vers lui, comme j'avais si souvent vu faire mon père lorsqu'il rencontrait de nouvelles personnes, et je souris du mieux que je le pus. " Je m'appelle Riku. " A mon grand étonnement, ma voix ne tremblait pas. Mais plus j'y pensais, et plus je me rendais compte que je n'étais absolument pas effrayé. Plus maintenant. Tout au fond, je savais qu'on deviendrait amis. C'était inévitable. Aujourd'hui encore, je ressens cela avec tant de force que j'en suis presque effrayé. De son côté, Sora m'étudia très rapidement et me serra la main à son tour, son sourire prenant plus d'assurance.

" Tu veux jouer avec nous? "

Après cet instant, j'étais constamment flanqué avec Sora et on faisait les quatre cents coups. Je serais incapable de dire le nombre de fois où nos mères nous ont grondés et punis à cause de toutes nos bêtises. Mais on s'était un peu calmé quand Kairi est arrivée. Avec une fille, on pouvait moins faire les casse-cous. Elle semblait tellement fragile qu'on avait toujours peur qu'elle se blesse. Inutile de dire que nos parents la remercièrent, intérieurement. Cela dura pendant plusieurs années et puis, plus récemment – je devais avoir dans les 13 ans, et eux 12 – Sora et moi nous sommes remis à faire les zouaves à longueur de temps, Kairi nous accompagnant de temps à autre. On se battait tout le temps, on allait fouiner aux quatre coins de l'île et on passait des heures dans notre coin secret. J'avais été un peu déçu quand j'appris que Sora y avait emmené Kairi plusieurs années auparavant, mais j'eus vite fait d'oublier ce détail. Et à présent, nous voilà dans notre nouveau coin habituel : l'arbre à paopus. Oui, tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis le jour où Sora et moi avions commencé ce qui allait être une profonde amitié. Une amitié que je souhaitais conserver le plus longtemps possible. Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si Sora m'oubliais. Ce genre de choses, j'évitais d'y penser car ça faisait bien trop mal. Je continuais à regarder l'horizon, l'air un peu plus songeur qu'avant. Mes pensées furent interrompues par la voix de mon meilleur ami.

" Dis Riku, tu crois qu'on restera toujours amis? " Mon regard a dû s'assombrir lorsque je tournai la tête vers lui, car il ajouta rapidement : " Je ne veux pas dire par là que je ne veux plus qu'on le soit! Au contraire, je veux que ce soit pour toujours! " Pour toujours… C'est comme dire pour l'éternité et ça, c'était sacrément long. Mais une éternité aux côtés de Sora, aux côtés d'un ami aussi loyal et agréable que lui, c'était tout ce dont je rêvais.

" Bien sûr, idiot. On sera toujours ensemble, quoi qu'il arrive. " Je lui souris chaleureusement, et il me le rendit bien. Tout à coup, j'eus une idée complètement farfelue. Mais plus j'y pensais, et plus je me disais que c'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Je regardai autour de moi et eus fait le tour de l'île en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Je me demandais, une fois de plus, à quoi ressemblait la vie en ville, dans un endroit sans aucune limite. Quand j'étais plus jeune, notre île me paraissait si vaste. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'on y est tous comme prisonniers, condamnés à passer le restant de nos jours dans cette bulle minuscule. Moi, je voulais autre chose, une vie palpitante et mouvementée, remplie de voyages et d'aventures où mon esprit prendrait en maturité au travers d'expériences uniques. Au travers d'expériences partagées avec_ lui_.

" Hé, Sora, et si on construisait un radeau? "

------


End file.
